Tahu
Tahu is the Toa Nuva of Fire, he was formerly a Toa Mata but then he turned into Toa Nuva and then he turned into a Mistika. He is also the Leader of the Toa Nuva. History Toa Mata Creation and training Tahu, alongside with the rest of the Toa Mata, was created in Arthaka, and later awakened on Daxia. In Daxia Helryx told Tahu and the others that they were Toa, and that their destiny was to protect Mata Nui. She then asigned an order member, Hydraxon, to train Tahu and the others. One of their first training exercises was to escape from Spinax, an exercise which Tahu failed and only Kopaka suceeded in completing the task. Another time Hydraxon took all the Toa Mata's masks and hide them all arround Daxia. Tahu spent most of the day trying to get his Kanohi back from a glacier, until Lewa realized that Hydraxon wanted them to work togheter. One night, Tahu and Kopaka allowed some order members to capture them, so they would bring the two toa to Helryx. The first toa met them, and told them about their true destiny, to awaken Mata Nui if the Great Spirit ever fell asleep. When Tahu and the other toa Mata finished their training, they were assigned to protect the Av-Matoran of Karda Nui until they finished the preparation for Mata Nui's awakening. On Karda Nui, the Toa Mata fought against various Rahi who where being affected by a strange spikes. After defeating the Rahi, the Avohkah appeared. First the matoran though that they were simple lighting bolts, but then they discovered that the Avohkah were sentient bolts of electricity. Tahu and the rest of the team had to fight them for a week until the last Avohkah was brought down. After that, the team went to a strange spherical building encased in one of the stalactites, the meaning of which was only known by Tahu and Kopaka, as Helryx had told them. Voya Nui Tahu Nuva was helping in Metru Nui to rebuild it when he was summoned by Turaga Nuju and Vakama. Turaga Dume then told them that Mata Nui was not only asleep he was dieing.Tahu and the other Toa Nuva however did not believe them so they asked Turaga Dume to show them proof. Truaga Dume and Turaga Nuju showed the Toa Nuva the passage to the stars. The Toa wanted to known how they could help. So Dume told them that they would need the Kanohi Ignika, the mask of Life. Although the Toa didn't know how they were going to use the mask, they believed the Great spirit would tell them what to do, Tahu thought it would be very easy, since the Toa had searched for their Kanohi masks. But Turaga Dume told them it would not be so easy, and that they might fought unseen dangers. The Toa wanted to get Takanuva but Turaga Dume forbid it saying it is Takanuva's destiny to stay in Metru Nui. The Toa Did not understand why Dume was cutting down a seventh of their power in a vital mission. When Tahu emurged from his canister on Voya-Nui, the team set off towards the island's volcano, Mount Valami, as they say matoran working as slaves.The Toa quickly came across six Skakdi calling themselves 'Piraka'. Tahu, along with the other Toa, was soon defeated and dragged up to the tip of Mount Valami by the Piraka. Onua, who was the only one still conscious, managed to drive off the Piraka long enough for them to escape. Tahu was with the team when they were attacked by the Voya-Nui Matoran resistance team and had to try and stop Kopaka when lost his temper with the Matoran. He was unable to stop him and Kopaka froze most of them. Upon their defeat, the Matoran joined the Toa in a rebellion against the Piraka. As the group attacked the Piraka stronghold the Toa retrieved their tools the group charged into the Antidermis vat room. Piraka Zaktan pleaded to Brutaka, who was under the control of Makuta Teridax, to help defeat the Toa. Brutaka downed the entire team in one swipe, leaving Tahu and his teammates unconscious on the floor. The Toa were dragged off to a small chamber with a seemingly bottomless pit. They were stripped of their masks and tools again and enslaved by the Piraka’s Zamour spheres. The Toa were forced to create elemental blasts of their powers down the pit. The Toa lasted for a long period of time before they were found by the resistance team and were cured. Almost completely drained of their powers, the Toa were informed of the Toa Inika’s arrivals as they left. They later met up with the Toa Inika just before they went to the Pit in search of the Ignika. Scroll of preparation The Toa were then given a scroll by Axonn and told to follow the tasks on it. They set off to the island of Mata-Nui to complete their first task which, much to their disliking, involved releasing the Bohrok onto the island. They were sent to the island of Xia next in search of the Staff of Artahka, they forced Roodaka to turn the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah and lost the spear to Makuta Icarax. They chased the Makuta back to the island of Karzahni. Kopaka was defeated by the Makuta as were several of this other team mates. Gali managed to make him retreat tough until Tahu and the others awoke. The Toa Nuva were then given separate tasks. Onua and Pohatu went after the Heart of the Visorak, Gali was sent to oversee the Bohrok’s work on Mata-Nui, and Lewa was sent to collect a sun-dial and leave it outside the Archives, and Tahu and Kopaka set off to Artidax. The group were then sent to the island of Daxia to watch as the world was repaired by the Staff of Artahka. When the damage of the Great-Cataclysm was repaired, they were sent to the island of Artahka to receive new adaptable armour. The next thing they knew Artahka had teleported them into the Universe Core. Karda-Nui The Toa Nuva arrived in the middle of a battle between a group of Av-Matoran and three Makuta. (Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox) With the Toa’s help the Makuta fled and the Toa were welcomed to the village of Karda-Nui. The team then decided to split, leaving three Toa to protect the Matoran and three to explore the Swamp below. Tahu, along with Gali and Onua journeyed down to the Swamp Of Secrets to solve the mysreries of Karda-Nui. The Team, now called the 'Toa Mistika', split up to search the Swamp, agreeing to sent an elemental blast at the sky if they were in danger. Tahu found the Codrex. He flew into it and was thrown away by an electrical blast form the Codrex's defence mechanism. Makuta Krika, who was watching from the Swamp waters. The Makuta used his Rahkshi powers over Hunger drain Tahu of most of hs power. Tahu barely managed to blast the Makuta with a blast of Fire that spouted into the sky to attract the other Toa Mistika to his aid. The three Toa Mistika and the Makuta eventually came together in a three on three battle. Luckily the Toa managed to escape when Makuta Chirox crash-lasnded in the Swamp after a defeat in the sky and the Makuta were forced to aid him. The Toa then found an Av-Matoran camp site consisting of several dead Av-Matoran. Only one was alive, he explained to then that the destinies of these Av-Matoran were complete and they transformed into Bohrok before their eyes. The alive Av-Matoran handed Tahu a keystone then turned nto a Bohrok and disapeared with the others. Trivia *'Tahu' means 'to know' in Bahasa Malaysia *Tahu will be one of the Bionicle Stars in 2010. Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2008 Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:2009 Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:Matoran Universe